


procuro olvidarte

by PeroxideBlue



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Amor no Correspondido, Angst, F/F, Mucho Angst, Unrequited Love, así palante con las bolleras que siempre son una buena opción, bueno por lo menos eso creo yo que sé, el drama de escribir fics en español es que no sé en qué idioma taggear, el título es 0 original dejadme, en realidad aparecen casi todos los de ot pero solo hablan estos tres por razones desconocidas, escribí esto antes de que aiteda estuviera confirmado, estoy encoñadísima de nerea por si acaso no se nota en el fic, yo en realidad estaba escribiendo un fic ragoney pero ragoney está más muerto que mis ganas de vivir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxideBlue/pseuds/PeroxideBlue
Summary: Aitana lleva años enamorada de Nerea. En secreto, en silencio, a distancia. Por eso sabe que no le dirá nada cuando ella se vaya para perseguir su sueño. Aunque haría cualquier cosa porque ella siguiera ahí, a su lado.





	procuro olvidarte

El principio del fin llega a media noche. El cielo se ha solidarizado con la situación tan tensa que se está viviendo en un pequeño piso a las afueras de Barcelona, y llora, igual que Aitana llora por dentro.

Nerea se marcha. Y no sabe cuándo (ni si) volverá a verla.

―¿Pero cómo es que te vas así, tan de repente? ¿Y todo lo que íbamos a hacer estas vacaciones? ¿Y el cumple de Raoul? ―añade, como recurso desesperado―. A Raoul le va a destrozar que no vengas.

Nerea suspira, y de repente parece veinte años mayor, mucho más madura, pero cansada y hastiada de todo.

―Raoul lo comprenderá como comprende todos los imprevistos en su vida, porque es un buenazo. Y porque sabe que es mi sueño.

Su sueño, sí. Aitana también lo sabe. Y por eso acalla todas las voces que chillan en su cabeza, los gritos de desesperación que pugnan por salir de ella, pidiendo, implorando, _suplicando_ a la chica que tiene enfrente que no se aleje de su lado.

Pero Nerea se merece ser feliz, y si su felicidad se encuentra al otro lado del océano, al abrigo de las notas frágiles de un piano y la oportunidad de toda una vida, entonces Aitana se callará para siempre, y la querrá en secreto y en la distancia, como ha hecho siempre. Y como hará hasta que muera.

Suspira con cansancio, y los hombros se le hunden como si llevara el peso del mundo entero a sus espaldas, una sensación no muy alejada de la realidad.

Excepto que su mundo es Nerea, y ahora mismo está lo más lejos posible de echársele encima.

Una mano suave y pequeña le acaricia la nuca con delicadeza, peinando algunos mechones desordenados y haciendo que el corazón de Aitana se acelere como si de él dependiera el destino del universo.

―No te enfades, Aiti, porfa, no soporto cuando te enfadas conmigo.

Y esa es la cosa. Que Aitana no podría enfadarse jamás con Nerea, ni aunque la traicionara de la forma más vil y retorcida. Porque está enamorada como no lo ha estado jamás, hasta el punto de perder la cabeza cada vez que la rubia está cerca. Y la asusta. Mucho. Porque no sabe qué hacer.

―No estoy enfadada contigo, Nerea ―murmura, frotándose los ojos para impedir que las lágrimas salgan―. Es que te voy a echar tanto de menos que no voy a saber qué hacer conmigo misma, la verdad.

Nerea se ríe, esa risa tan dulce y alegre como ella, y la da un beso en la coronilla, para después pasar sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Aitana, y acabar reposando sus cabezas juntas.

―Ay, tonta, que yo también te voy a echar mucho de menos. Además, ni siquiera sabemos si esto saldrá bien. A lo mejor me odian tanto que me echan de una patada y la semana que viene me tienes aquí otra vez ―bromea.

Aitana niega con la cabeza frenéticamente en silencio, porque el nudo que tiene en la garganta _no_ la impedirá decirle a Nerea cuánto la van a adorar en Estados Unidos, lo muchísimo que va a triunfar allá dónde vaya, porque Nerea brilla con una luz propia que podría iluminar hasta la noche más oscura.

―Te van a adorar ―susurra, con la voz rota.

Nerea parece entender que a Aitana este tema no le está sentando nada bien, y simplemente se queda callada a su lado, y ambas comparten silencio, segundos que le arañan el corazón a Aitana y la complicidad que siempre han tenido sin necesidad de palabras ni miradas.

Aitana se jura que hará lo posible y más para que Nerea triunfe.

 

* * *

 

Los días que le siguen a la noche en que la vida de Aitana cambió para siempre pasaron demasiado deprisa entre risas que fingían que nada iba mal, lágrimas tanto de ella como de todos los amigos de Nerea, y segundos robados al tiempo que poco a poco se acababa.

Aitana miraba a su alrededor y se preguntaba cómo demonios iba a rellenar el hueco que Nerea iba a dejar en su vida.

Cómo iba a ser despertarse de la siesta sin el incesante sonido de un piano de fondo, porque la chica rubia lo seguiría tocando, sí, pero a más de seis mil kilómetros. Qué iba a ser de sus noches de viernes sin palomitas dulces ni karaoke de canciones antiguas que ninguna de las dos se sabía del todo bien. Dónde iba a llorar sus penurias sino era en los brazos de Nerea.

Porque Nerea se iba a perseguir su sueño de triunfar como pianista a Nueva York, llevándose con ella su alegría, y dejando a Aitana sola en lo que solía ser su piso compartido, con una carrera que no le gustaba demasiado y una soledad aplastante a pesar de que ella no era la que se separaba de todos sus amigos y conocidos.

Y cada vez que su amiga, con voz baja e insegura, le comentaba lo asustada que estaba por marcharse lejos y empezar de cero, tan alejada de todo lo que conocía y había querido, Aitana tenía que morderse la lengua hasta casi arrancársela para no preguntarla entonces por qué, _por qué_ , se iba y la dejaba atrás.

Porque si Nerea se iba, serían dos personas las que acabarían solas, pero Nerea acabaría haciendo amigos allá por donde iba como hacía siempre, mientras que Aitana seguiría encerrada en su casa y echándola de menos como si fuera su único propósito de vida.

 

* * *

 

Aitana no sabe por qué, pero alguien ha decidido que dar la fiesta del siglo en su diminuto piso inundado de maletas y cajas de mudanza es el plan idóneo para despedir a Nerea y que ésta dé la bienvenida a su nueva vida.

La joven se sienta en una esquina de su salón y se aferra a la botella de ginebra como si fuera lo único que le quedara en el mundo.

(Que, en cierto sentido, sí lo es.)

Observa el caos a su alrededor, la gente riendo, bebiendo, algunos llorando, y todos llenando de besos la carita dulce de Nerea. Toda su gente rodeándola, y ella en el medio, brillando como el Sol y el resto de personas meros planetas que orbitan entorno a ella.

Aitana nunca ha estado más enamorada.

No sabe cuánto tiempo se queda así, embobada, con la botella en una mano y la cara apoyada en la otra, sus rodillas contra el pecho y la cabeza en Marte, hasta que una sombra se sienta a su lado.

La chica gira la cabeza para descubrir el afilado perfil de Raoul, con gesto serio, pero mirada tierna.

―Se nos va la niña, Aiti.

Directo al grano (y al corazón de Aitana.) Suspira bajito y aprieta más fuerte la botella.

―Se nos va, Raoul.

Un brazo rodea sus hombros, y ella apoya su cabeza en los hombros de su amigo mientras contiene las lágrimas por enésima vez esa noche. Raoul le da un beso suave en la frente mientras acaricia su hombro con el pulgar.

Raoul es de esas personas que hace todo más fácil, y Aitana no podría estar más agradecida. Si no estuvieran ni él ni el resto de su pandilla probablemente se volvería loca después de que se fuera Nerea.

Ambos miran en silencio la escena: en el centro Agoney cubriendo de besos a Nerea, y ella abrazada como un koala a él; Ana y Mireya agarradas de la cintura y mirando con ternura a la pareja del centro; Amaia, Thalía y Ricky sentados en una butaca y cantando un poco desafinados alguna canción cualquiera de Dirty Dancing, y varios amigos de Nerea del conservatorio pululando por el salón, vaso en mano. Aitana siente una nostalgia en el pecho que parece que la va a matar, así que se acurruca aún más cerca de Raoul e intenta pensar en cosas felices.

Desvía la mirada hacia la derecha, y se encuentra con la mirada preocupada de Miriam que le está prestando más atención a ella que a la conversación que está teniendo con Alfred.

―¿Se lo piensas decir algún día?

No necesita ni preguntar, porque sabe exactamente a qué se refiere Raoul.

―No.

La respuesta tajante parece sorprender a su amigo, que afloja el agarre sobre los hombros estrechos de la chica para poder alejarse y mirarla a la cara.

―¿No? ¿Y eso?

Ella le mira, incrédula.

―¿Tú qué crees? Que se va, Raoul. Que se va a ir y va a vivir lejos de mí, y por mucho que me quiera, si es que lo hace, no va a sacrificar su sueño para poder enrollarse conmigo y no quiero que se lleve un mal sabor de boca por no corresponderme o por lo menos no poder hacerlo en estas circunstancias. ―El alcohol le ha soltado la lengua y no sabe ni lo que estaba diciendo―. Así que no, Raoul, no se lo voy a decir. Lo superaré, o no, pero es cosa mía.

―Eso no es justo para ella, Aitana. Se merece por lo menos saberlo.

La chica se revuelve en los brazos de su amigo como un gato salvaje, y se aleja de él tanto como la pared le permite.

―No quiero hablar de esto. Déjame sola.

Su compañero se levanta y se aleja con un suspiro, y Aitana vuelve a quedarse sola. Como lo ha estado siempre. Como también lo estará a partir de ahora.

Siempre había sido una chica solitaria, que de verdad quería acercarse y hacerse amiga de los demás, pero su entusiasmo y vivacidad desmesurados habían ahuyentado a más de uno, así que había crecido como una niña relativamente solitaria, con la cabeza en las nubes, la nariz en los libros y menos amigos de los que le habría gustado.

Hasta que conoció a Nerea.

Nerea, una chica tímida y diminuta quien, a pesar de su timidez, había conseguido ganarse el corazón de todos aquellos que conocía, y también el de Aitana, quien por suerte le había caído en gracia a la rubia, haciendo que fueran inseparables desde ese momento.

Y Aitana, como suele pasar en estos casos, se había enamorado hasta las trancas.

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado (ni cuántos tragos ha dado de la botella) desde que Raoul se ha ido, pero una mano pequeña aparece en su campo de visión, invitándola a levantarse. No quiere levantar la mirada porque sabe lo que se va a encontrar, y la va a doler.

(Pero lo hace de todas formas.)

La recibe la dulce imagen de Nerea sonriente, con el pelo suelto y un vestido azul celeste que suaviza aún más sus facciones.

Aitana ni siquiera lo piensa dos veces antes de darle la mano.

 

* * *

 

Llevan casi toda la noche bailando, más borrachas de lo que ninguna de las dos quiere reconocer, pero en ningún momento se han soltado las manos.

Aitana está segura de que en cualquier momento le va a estallar el corazón.

Nerea está radiante, con las mejillas sonrosadas, el pelo revuelto y un tirante caído que no hace nada por mantener a raya las fantasías que Aitana lleva teniendo desde hace años.

Raoul lleva toda la noche lanzando miraditas desde el otro lado de la habitación, pero no ha vuelto a acercarse; al contrario que Miriam, que he había acercado a las dos chicas para abrazarlas durante un momento mientras aprovechaba para preguntar al oído de Aitana si se encontraba bien.

Se encuentra perfectamente. El amor de su vida abandona mañana el país, pero ella está bien.

(O eso intenta decirse a sí misma.)

Nerea le sonríe, con los ojos un poco desenfocados, y tira de su mano hasta que la arrastra a la terraza de su habitación, cerrando las puertas tras de sí. La noche es fresca, pero esa no es la razón por la que a Aitana se le eriza el vello.

La chica rubia tambalea un poco sobre sus tacones cuando siente el aire frío en la cara, y pestañea un par de veces hasta que consigue enfocar la mirada. Cuando lo hace, la fija en Aitana, y sonríe.

―Ay, Aitana. Lo que te voy a echar de menos.

_No tanto como yo a ti._

―Pues anda que yo, Nerea. Ni te lo imaginas.

La más pequeña pasa sus delicados brazos por el cuello de su amiga, y Aitana se estremece cuando siente el aliento de Nerea en su cuello, demasiado cerca y a la vez demasiado lejos.

―¿Estás bien? Es que llevas toda la noche como rara.

Que esté preguntando por ella cuando debería ser Aitana la que se preocupara por cómo se encuentra Nerea, a punto de dejar atrás todo lo que conoce, sólo hace que quiera aún más a la otra chica. Así que la abraza más fuerte, atrayéndola contra su pecho y cierra los ojos con violencia para evitar las lágrimas.

―Claro que sí. Es sólo que te voy a echar de menos. Y, además, debería ser yo quien te lo preguntara.

Nerea le acaricia la espalda con suavidad, y un escalofrío recorre a Aitana de pies a cabeza.

Se separan un poco, no queriendo abandonar aún el calor de la otra, y se miran. Nerea con ternura, Aitana con una tristeza honda y hueca.

Sabe que esta es la última noche en mucho tiempo que podrá mirar a Nerea a los ojos, y quiere grabarse esa cara a fuego en su memoria, para poder recordarla en las noches en las que no tiene más compañía que la tristeza y las frías y lejanas estrellas.

Se miran más tiempo del que debería, quizá. Decididamente más tiempo que las amigas normales se miran, pero Aitana no puede apartar la mirada: la presencia de Nerea siempre ha reclamado la atención de Aitana con firmeza y severidad, jamás dejándola libre mientras la muchacha rubia estuviera cerca.

Los ojos de Nerea están levemente entornados, culpa del alcohol y del cansancio, pero parece más despierta que nunca cuando los baja, lentamente, hasta los labios de su amiga.

A Aitana se le para el corazón tan violentamente que le duele el pecho.

Permanecen así durante unos minutos, sus caras a meros centímetros de distancia, respirando el mismo aire y sintiendo el mismo hormigueo recorrer toda su piel.

Las estrellas de una fría noche de marzo son testigo de su primer y último beso.

Con manos temblorosas y corazón acelerado, Aitana recorre lentamente los brazos de Nerea, sus hombros, su cuello, hasta llegar a su cara. La toma con delicadeza entre sus manos, rezando para que este momento no se acabe nunca.

Aitana no quiere sonar demasiado empalagosa, pero sabe que si muriera en ese preciso instante moriría feliz.

En algún momento, se sientan juntas en el suelo, abrazadas y con sendas sonrisas en la cara para ver amanecer. Aitana quiere comprobar si de verdad Nerea brilla más que el astro rey (aunque ella sabe que sí lo hace). Sin embargo, ambas se duermen en los brazos de la otra antes de que los primeros rayos de Sol asomen tímidamente por el horizonte.

A la mañana siguiente, Aitana amanece sola.

**Author's Note:**

> Pues ya estaría. Bueno hay una segunda parte en curso pero no creo que la suba porque en realidad no avanza nada en la historia, sólo es Aitana siendo super angsty mientras mira la puesta de sol. Lo dicho, a ser felices y que disfrutéis de los conciertos los que vayáis.


End file.
